Green Eyes
by CoriWhoWritesStuff
Summary: Severus begins to notice Lily, little by little. Very mild and fluffy SSLE.


**Notes: **I actually wrote a little fluffy bit of het for you all. Actually I wrote it for myself. I have to admit I like Lily. And Lily with Severus would be too cute. (Even though he belongs to Remus. :P)

**Green Eyes**

The first time had been unremarkable enough, in Severus' way of thinking.

It was shortly after the beginning of fourth year when he had been walking down a corridor, largish nose buried in a book on the Dark Arts, not paying attention to anything around him. An annoying _something _bumped into him, and the book fell from his hands to clatter on the stone floor. He watched it tumble in dismay; the place he had _specifically _been reading was _lost_.

He looked up to curse at whoever had caused this, and was met by a pair of startlingly green eyes. Their owner spoke first, catching him offguard.

"You really should watch where you're going... Severus, isn't it?"

"_Snape_," he replied forcefully, still trying to compose himself. He scowled at the girl standing before him, sweeping his gaze over her dark red hair and fair complexion, trying to come up with a name. He never really did pay much attention to names, especially when they belonged to Gryffindors. Emery? Evin? ..._Evans_.

"Now look here, Evans, _you _ought to be the one watching where you're going. After all, you're a.. a filthy _mudblood_." The insult had seemed offensive enough, although it was maybe too harsh considering it was probably his fault anyway. But there was his pride to consider.

He had expected her to become furious and scream at him, or burst into tears and run away, but she only regarded him coolly, arched one delicate eyebrow, and said, "You know, _Severus_, maybe if you minded that tongue of yours, you wouldn't be disliked half as much as you are."

And with that strange comment, she left him there to fetch his own book, too bewildered to do much else. In the end he just shrugged it off and left, forgetting all about the incident within minutes.

* * *

The next time, he was on his way to the greenhouses, and she was on her way back. Her eyes looked greener than the grass beneath his feet, and when he noticed the way her hair glinted copper in the sunlight, he had to look away, hunching his shoulders and glaring at the ground as he walked, intent on ignoring her completely.

But as she passed him by, she said, "You know, Severus, if you were to stand up straight and stop that horrid slouching, you'd look so much taller."

He whirled to face her, but all he could see was her back as she continued to walk in the opposite direction. He finally gave up and started toward his destination once more, shaking his head and muttering.

But this time, he later remembered what had happened.

* * *

He was sitting at a library table near the end of the term, curtains of long greasy hair obscuring everything but the parchment on which he was scribbling, frantically reviewing for exams.

"You know, Severus," --his head jerked up, he was staring into a pair of impossibly green eyes-- "I'm aware that you really get very wrapped up in your studies, but if you would bathe maybe more than once a week, your appearance would improve considerably."

Had that statement come from anyone else, he would have hexed them, in the library or no. But it was her, and she was looking at him without a trace of mockery, just smiling gently before turning away, clearly not expecting a response from him, as he had his mouth hanging open yet not a word coming out.

But it certainly didn't mean anything when he started taking baths _twice _a week instead of just once.

* * *

He was standing outside the train, waiting for his turn to board, going home for the summer. Irritated because the strong wind kept blowing his hair away from his face.

"You know, Severus, you should keep your hair back more often. Your eyes are rather nice."

She was already gone before he could think of a response.

He didn't just _remember _it this time. He thought of it quite often, all summer.

* * *

At the start of the next term, he was at his seat in the Great Hall, hair fairly clean and looped behind both ears. There were only a few minutes left before he had to start paying attention to anything.

He sat up straighter, hoping for a glimpse of unbelievably green eyes.


End file.
